1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective gloves and more particularly pertains to a new protective glove for protecting the hand of a wearer from injury from blows impacting the hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective gloves is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective gloves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,448; U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,014; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,540; U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,568; U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,377; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,909.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective glove. The inventive device includes a glove having front and back faces, a plurality of digit stalls, a palm region and a wrist opening. Each of the digit stalls has a fingertip shield adjacent the tip of the respective digit stall. The glove has a knuckle shield on the back face of the glove in a knuckle area of the palm region of the glove.
In these respects, the protective glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the hand of a wearer from injury from blows impacting the hand.